


My name is spring trap...

by RavingRadish



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRadish/pseuds/RavingRadish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The animatronic wants to say a few words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is spring trap...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of the story, not the full thing!

You thought that Freddy's was all just a game didn't you? Well, now it ain't. It's life or death. Now, where are you? Oh! In your office. Well you better watch out, because I'm coming. Oh? I didn't give my name? Well, My Name Is SpringTrap...

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Comment if you want this finished!


End file.
